


Time Travel Pog!

by Midnight_The_Fabulous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Anything hateful will get yote. I fucking dare the antis to try me., Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Everyone Gets A Hug, Gen, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He gets hurt but he gets better i promise, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I JUST SPENT SO LONG DOING THESE TAGS AND AO3 RESET THEM NOW I HAVE TO DO THIS ALL OVER AGAIN, Karl Jacobs deserves a payraise, Karl Jacobs yeets the suckers back in time and constantly loses to a blob, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No I will not debate that, No beta we die like Enderman. Screeching our lungs out., No beta we die like my happiness., Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza created Minecraft, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo my beloved, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short Clay | Dream, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), The author also needs more caffeine, The author is milking the tags, The author is redoing the tags because they weren't satisfied, Thief Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This is just shit my brain came up with at 3 am okay don't bully me, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), Where did all the tommyinnit tags go tf, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_The_Fabulous/pseuds/Midnight_The_Fabulous
Summary: The egg obliterates the world. Phil, Techno, Tommy, Ranboo, and Dream are the only ones left.DreamXD said fuck this shit and sent the first four back in time so that they can prevent Dream from making mistakes.Their world is gone forever, but maybe they can find peace in this new world where Dream is...a teenager?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter One: Time Travel and a Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me please this is my first published Minecraft work.
> 
> If you know me from somewhere else- no you don't.

Philza woke with a start, sitting upright as his heart hammered in his chest. Where was he? Swileving his head around when he heard a groan, he saw Tommy sitting up a few feet away from him. They were in the middle of a forest, and the unmoving heap that was Technoblade to the right of them wasn't helping their anxieties. Phil got to his feet and nudged Techno, sighing in relief when the piglin huffed, sitting up and glaring at Phil.

"Come on, mate, get up. That strange person did something, and now we're in a forest." He said, and Techno got to his feet. Luckily, they had their netherite armour and tools in their inventories, while Tommy had his iron and few diamond tools, in case they came across any enemies or mobs. Tommy sprung up, looking around before yelling. "Come back here, you bitch! I'll make sure you regret it!" He yelled, and Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, reducing him to a grumbling boy. “Fucking stupid blob looking God motherfucker. Why should we be sent back in time to wherever the hell this is?” He complained.

Technoblade yawned, "You guys know there's a cottage over to the east, right?" He said, his usual monotone drawl cutting through their soon-to-be argument. Tommy immediately began to talk about how he didn't know where the fuck east was but followed Phil and Techno as they walked to where the cottage stood.

Smoke curled out of the chimney that jutted out from the cottage roof, and Phil gathered the courage to go up to the door, placing a few knocks on it. Shuffling could be heard from inside, and the door was opened by….a child. A child, holding an axe in one hand and was pointing it at the trio, clearly on edge. Each person has different reactions. Tommy nearly tensed before putting his overconfident bravado on, while Techno seemed to scoff through his nose, looking down at the kid, and Phil put on a reassuring grin, holding his hands up. "Easy there, pal."

The kid narrowed his eyes, barely visible under the blonde tufts of hair covering it, not lowering the axe. While it was just an iron axe, it was in the hands of a child. He couldn't be older than 14, at least from Philza’s view, and there was no sight of an adult nearby.

Phil blew out an exasperated breath, folding his wings behind him so that he appeared smaller. "Sorry about the trouble, mate, but we got lost. Can you point us in the direction of the nearest village?" The kid opened his mouth to speak, but he straightened when he heard voices in the distance, dashing further into the house only to duck into a barrel, hiding.

The three of them turned to see three others dressed in diamond armour walking to the cottage. They paused before the one in the lead hummed, looking the travelling trio over. "Do you fellas live here?" The leader in diamond asked. The way that those words were said didn't sit right with Phil, so he nodded. "What brings ya out here?" He asked, and the leader deflated slightly.

"Alright, just be on the watch for a kid nearby. He's 15, and he's commonly seen in a green jacket carrying a sword. He’s about five feet and three inches last recorded. He's a thief that stole something important from the king and we’ve been looking for him for three years, and we’ve heard rumours that he’s been seen on the outskirts of this forest." Phil nodded again, feeling something twist in his gut when his question was ignored. _‘Not suspicious at all…’_ "Alright, thanks for the warning, guys." He gave the armoured people a small smile, and they left the area quickly. After they were gone from sight, Phil turned back to the kid climbing out of the barrel, nearly tripping as he did so.

Tommy chose that time to interject, huffing. "You're a thief? The fuck did you steal?" The child shook his head, making a shooing motion with his hands as he made his way over to the crafting table placed in the corner before he looked outside the window. The kid bit his lip before turning to the three, reluctantly gesturing for them to come inside. One glance outside, and one could see that the sun was setting.

The three shuffled inside, Techno closing the door behind them. The kid added a few potatoes and slabs of meat to the furnace, letting them cook before he turned to the three, eyeing them cautiously. Tommy was going to speak, but Phil held a hand out, signalling him not to. He looked at the child, offering him a gentle smile. "What's your name, mate? Mine is Philza, and these are Tommy and Technoblade." Phil gestured to each person as he said their name, and the smaller blonde sighed. "Clay." He was very clearly a child, and yet he seemed uncomfortable with the name.

It was fine. Phil could work with this. "Are your parents nearby?" Clay shook his head, pulling the food from the furnace when it was done cooking. He put them on plates and set them on a table made of spruce.

Techno recognized the look creeping into Phil’s features and sighed, knowing that the winged man had a soft spot for children. The voices in his head urged him to kill the orphan, and he huffed, analyzing the food that was set out, hoping that the voices would quiet down. _'Well, at least he knows his food.'_ He thought, sitting down at the table when the kid did as well. Tommy joined, digging in immediately. Phil sat down last, eating as well. The four ate in awkward silence, and the youngest teen spoke up. "You can stay here for the night." He said quietly, "It's dark outside."

Humming, Phil nodded and smiled. "Thanks for that." Tommy and Clay finished first, followed by Techno, and then Phil. Clay went over to a chest, pulling out a few cots that were warmed with wool blankets. He set them up before going to the fireplace, placing a few more logs inside to keep the place warm.

Clay left the others, climbing down a ladder that leads to the basement. He closed the trapdoor behind him, and the three looked at each other. Techno was the first to speak up, casually starting the conversation, "So that's younger Dream."

There was barely a second before Tommy let out a shocked laugh, and Phil whipped his head to Techno. "Wh-" Tommy laughed, "Good one Blade!" he said, slapping his knee as Phil looked at Techno. There were none of the usual looks on his face when he joked around, only seriousness, and a slight tinge of amusement at the scenario.

"...Techno, are you sure? I mean, you _did_ see him during your duel..." The eldest put a hand to his chin in thought, small hairs scratching at his palm. "'m positive, Phil. This is probably what DreamXD meant when they said that we had to make things right."

Tommy looked between the two, furrowing his brows in thought. "Wait-wait, you guys are serious about this? Who's DreamXD?" He asked, seeming to realize that there was no joke going on. Techno and Phil exchanged looks, sighing simultaneously. "I'll explain it to you in the morning, alright mate?" Phil asked, feeling as though he didn't have the proper words to explain exactly what DreamXD was at the moment.

The young boy pursed his lips, before nodding. He was rather tired as well, they all were. Apparently, traveling back in time a good few years takes a lot of energy out of you. Tommy laid down on the cot on the right, closest to the fire because he was the youngest. Then there was Techno and Phil. Phil had his wings to keep him warm, so he had the other two lay closest to the fire that was gently burning, no chance of burning the cottage down.

By the time Phil was tired enough to fall asleep, Tommy was already asleep. Techno probably wouldn't be sleeping. One thought flashed across his mind, _'I hope we didn't leave Ranboo in our destroyed world.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> {Word Count: ~1,380}


	2. Chapter Two: Rings and Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE HE IS! MY FAVOURITE WHITE BOY!
> 
> RANBOO MY BELOVED.
> 
> Also yeah Dream has a backstory lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't beta read my chapters.
> 
> I throw them through Grammarly a couple of times and call it a day after editing a few things.
> 
> So yeah, this will be...interesting.

Clay was many things. He was a thief, he was a liar, he was a child.

But he wasn't an idiot.

He knew that something was wrong the moment he saw the three of his guests fall from the sky, landing in the grass away from his house. He knew that this strange phenomenon had to do with the god that had been whispering to him the night before they arrived.

Fixing his mask over his face, he flipped his hood up over his head, covering the dirty blonde hair pulled in a low ponytail. He climbed down the ladder silently, making his way into the main room where the three laid down. He grabbed his iron axe from its place next to the fireplace and turned around, only to jump back.

Standing there was the piglin hybrid, clearly not having slept at all for him to be this vigilant. Clay moved his mask up, raising one of his hands in mock surrender. "Jeez, calm down. It's just me." He said, and Techno nodded before looking at his axe. Clay looked down at it, nodding. "Yeah, I'm going out."

_'Jeez, this guy is intimidating.'_ He thought, stepping to the side and looking up at the adult. "Why are you awake? It's," He paused, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, "Three in the morning." Techno shrugged, "Could say the same for you, aren't kids supposed to get their sleep?"

Clay sighed, nodding, "Fair enough." He said before looking at the two sleeping figures on the cots. "Did you want to talk about something?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet as Techno nodded. The teen pulled up a stool next to the cot that he set out for Techno the night before, sitting on it. "Well, I'll be here for about another thirty minutes at most." He said, leaning his axe against the stool. Technoblade sat down on the cot, looking at Clay.

"What's the mask for?" The taller cut to the chase, eyeing the smiling mask that Clay had on his forehead. "Hm? Oh, this old thing?" Chuckling under his breath, Clay pulled the clay mask off of his face, holding it in his hands. "Can't have my face showing when I go out. The only reason why I wasn't wearing it when you guys arrived was..." He trailed off, staring at the smile on the mask, before shrugging. "Well, that's beside the point. I gotta earn the food that gets put on the table. Not all of it can be self-sustaining."

Technoblade hummed, looking at it. "The smile is an odd design." He said simply, and Clay looked down at it. "...yeah." Before he could get lost in thought about the past, the teenager stood up, "I should get going." He muttered, grabbing his axe and sliding the mask down.

Even with the mask obscuring his face, Techno could tell what the other was feeling due to his body language. Years of being rivals allowed him to know that Clay was hiding something.

-

Taking a deep breath, Clay shook off the nerves he always got when he arrived at the underground arena. His axe was fastened to his back, and every inch of him was covered by something.

The rules of the fighting arena were simple. No pearls, no bows or crossbows, and whoever killed the other won. Plain and simple. Each time you won a battle, you were awarded something that you could either keep or sell if you needed money.

Clay didn't need money. He needed to get stronger. He also didn't want to die. It's not like anyone could come back to life after death. You only live once in this world. When children smaller than him ended up in the ring against him, he felt remorse for beheading them or cutting a new hole into their midsection, but he needed to survive.

As he walked past the guard, he gave her a nod, and she gave him one back. Everyone here knew who he was at this point, no point in giving the password. He entered the large cave, the stench of gore and sweat filling his nostrils. Disgusting. His nose wrinkled under the mask that covered his face, glad that nobody could see the disgust on his face.

The ring silenced as he walked in, and a particularly burly man stepped to the plate. The announcer cleared their throat, bringing the microphone back to their mouth. "Ladies, gents, enbies and more, welcome to our final fight of the night!" The crowd burst into a cheer as Clay took a shield from the shield rack, spinning his axe in one hand. "The newbie who has conquered many people so far, against..."

Lights shone on his form as he leaned against the axe handle, bored at the theatrics. He wanted to get this over with and get the mending book, the price for the final battle. "Dream!" His stage name knocked Clay from his thoughts, and he looked up at the announcer. They grinned and chuckled.

"A mending book was supposed to be the prize for tonight, but yesterday, we came across something even better!" They stepped to the side to reveal a tall figure in a large cage, and when the light shone at it, it was revealed to be a male, shackled and wincing at the sound when people began to cheer.

The announcer spoke of the enderman hybrid captured yesterday, but their voice was drowned out by his own thoughts. Clay could only focus on the boy's puffy eyes and the burning tracks down his cheeks, indicating that his own tears burned him. Anger settled in his stomach like a burning firecharge, ready to erupt and explode.

_Bright lights, loud shouting, scared trembling, biting chains, fierce battles, stop, stop it, please, I'm a person too, I'maperson-_

The countdown began, and Clay gripped the handle of his axe, readjusting the shield in his other hand. As expected, the burly man charged forward, and he crouched, side-stepping when the man got close. Clay shot a foot out, kicking the larger man in the back of the knees. Using his shield, he slammed it on the man's throat when he bent backwards, forcing him on his rear. Clay stood over the man, raising his axe.

The cheers grew as gravity took hold with a swing, burying itself into the man's skull, splitting it nearly in two perfectly. A cracking sound, followed by a familiar squelch, indicated that the axe had cut through the man's brain. He ripped the axe back out, wiping the majority of the blood and skull on the man's shirt. His own hoodie was spattered with blood from the battle and the journey to this place.

Clay huffed, fixing the axe onto his back as the cheers escalated into screams. He ducked out of the ring, walking up the cage where the other boy was. He was handed a key and unlocked the metal cage, then the shackles.

Wordlessly, he grabbed the hybrids wrist, ignoring the flinch that it got as he dragged him out of the cave. When they were outside, Clay let go, turning to face the anxious boy.

The boy was dressed rather oddly for a hybrid. In fact, he recognized the style from a different hybrid and sighed. "You're with the three weirdos that dropped in my backyard from the sky, aren't you?" The boy nodded, looking down to avoid eye contact. Clay huffed. When was he going to be taller than these people? "Follow me." He said, making his way through the forest to his cottage.

_'This is weird.'_

_-_

"No, Tommy, you cannot fight DreamXD. They are a literal god that took the form of Dream, the admin of our world."

"That won't stop me, bitch!"

"Tommy, shove me one more time, and you'll see why I'm called The Blade."

Philza sighed, feeling a headache ready to form. Thankfully it was interrupted by the door opening and closing. All three heads turned to the entrance, widening at the sight of their favourite, and only, enderman hybrid friend. "Ranboo!" Tommy shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "How were the travels, big man?" He said, and Ranboo shrugged.

Phil looked at Clay, who had blood spatters on his axe, mask, and clothes. Ranboo, thankfully, was mostly uninjured. A healing potion had been applied to the reopened scars on his cheeks, making them glow a slight red.

Clay crossed his arms, pushing the mask up so that his face was revealed to the four. "I have questions." Phil looked at him, and Clay spoke up again when it got quiet. "When are you from?" Tommy tilted his head, pushing down his nervousness. "Don't you mean where?" "I said what I said." A few moments of awkward silence settled before Philza sighed. "We're from the future."

"...You fucking _what_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> {Word Count: ~1,481}


	3. New Son and Go Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot pog.
> 
> Dadza adopts another kid.
> 
> Karl sucks at go fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in the morning.
> 
> Body said sleep.
> 
> Brain said, "Listen to Wilbur's music, eat pudding, and write."

_ "XD? What the meaning of this? The last time you were in my dreams, I had to steal something out of a corrupt king's hand so that he didn't break the rules of this world." Clay stood, arms crossed, in front of the protector. A permanently smiling face stared back at him. No, it wasn't the mask that he received as a gift. It was a legitimate face, attached to a green blob. _

_ It was almost hilarious to believe that this blob had the power to create and destroy without dying, a literal god. _

_ "Hello to you too, Clay," XD said in a passive tone of voice, calm as per usual. Their mouth didn't move, the voice echoing around the greyscale area. "For reasons that I, personally, cannot explain, something out of the ordinary will happen to you soon." Clay scoffed, shaking his head as XD continued. "Please, do not fight these new people. They will aid in saving the future of this world." _

_ Clay threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah, of course, just drop another cryptic message onto me. Perfect. What am I, the main protagonist? I'll believe in that stupid shit when pigs fly." XD just smiled at him as a bright glow of green and pink took over his vision. _

_ When Clay woke back up, sitting up on the floor, he looked out his window to see the time. Upon seeing three figures falling from the sky, landing on the grass near his house, he sighed before his eye caught on a glimmer. A crown? Upon further inspection, it was a piglin hybrid. _

_ "Huh. I guess pigs can fly." He let his forehead hit against the windowsill. "Dammit XD." _

"Hold on, hold on. Let me get this straight." Clay was trying to wrap his head around all this information. "You four are from the future. Apparently, some stuff happens, and the world basically gets obliterated by an  _ egg _ ?" Three of the four in front of the boy nodded in sync. Ranboo was sleeping. He rubbed his face, trying to rub away the tiredness. "So you need to stay here. Because I'm a major key for whatever happens in the future?" Another nod. Tommy had Techno's hand covering his mouth so that he couldn't curse Clay out.

Philza looked at the boy that sat on a stool, his shoulders hunched. He felt sympathy for Clay. It's not like he asked four people to drop into his world. The winged adult made eye contact with Techno, who seemed to recognize the glint in his blue eyes. "Look on the bright side, mate, at least you've got more hands to help around?"

With a deep breath, Clay nodded. "Right, right..." He had his head dropped, pointed to the floor as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. Techno mouthed to Phil, 'Do not.' Phil just grinned, looking back at the child, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I noticed you had a small farm around the side of the house? Want to go expand it?" Clay took a deep breath, nodding as he stood up. "That's a good idea..."

As the two left the house, Tommy shoved Techno's hand from his face, sighing. "Dadza's gonna adopt another kid, isn't he, Blade?" He asked, already seeming to accept this fate. Techno nodded solemnly, watching as Clay and Phil planted potatoes and wheat.

By the time Ranboo woke up, tear tracks fully healed, it was dinner time. Techno and Phil took over the cooking, telling Clay to go hang out with the other kids. Clay shrugged and went back to the main room, sitting on one of the cots. Ranboo looked at Clay as he sat down, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he yawned.

Clay looked over, and Ranboo looked down, avoiding eye contact. "So you're...Dream?" He asked, and Clay nodded. "Yup. That's the name I use in the ring. Use the mask to hide my face since I'm kind of a criminal. My real name is Clay, though." He held out his hand, and Ranboo looked at it before shaking it. "Ranboo." The enderman hybrid replied.

If he were being honest, Drea- Clay, right, Clay. Clay did not look at all what Ranboo pictured. Okay, that's a lie. He expected the eyebags. He didn't expect the freckles, or the scars, probably from blades barely nicking his face. While he did expect the crooked nose from being broken, he didn't expect the large marking on the side of his face. It grew in a familiar starburst pattern, scarred deep enough to show an explosion had occurred close to him.

Tommy burst into the cottage, "Clay, big man, you've gotta hide-!" The other teenager didn't need any further instructions, quickly scurrying away. Minutes later, the door opened again, and in came a few guards from the kingdom. Philza went to the door, greeting them. "Hello, what brings you here, fellas?" He asked, and the leader, dressed in diamond, sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you again, sir. More people spotted Clay in these woods and were required to search the house." Phil nodded, "Makes sense." A few orders were given out, and the other guards searched through the house. Phil's heart hammered in his chest, and he waited for the yelp, indicating that Clay was caught.

No such noise came, and after the guards were done searching the area, They regrouped at the entrance. "Sorry for the disturbance, sir." "Nah, you're fine, gentlemen." Phil chuckled, waving them goodbye before shutting the door. After a few moments, he called out. "Clay? Kid? You can come out now."

With a few quiet oof's, Clay tumbled out of the fireplace that had been quickly put out, hissing as he accidentally burned himself on a piece of coal that was still hot. He patted the area, covered in soot and ash from hiding up in the chimney. Tommy burst out laughing at how he looked, followed by Phil's and Ranboo's chuckling. Techno was still working at the furnace, telling Phil to 'stop being a slow old man and come help cook.'

Clay glanced at the nearest reflective surface, a mirror, and let out a familiar-sounding high pitched wheeze, bending over from the sudden lack of oxygen. He tried to gulp in air, only to lose it in another wheeze as Tommy's laughter multiplied.

Maybe these guys wouldn't be so bad to have around.

"Go fish, Karl."

"What?? Aw, man!"

"Do you think Clay's touched the admin book yet?"

"No, not yet, probably. The others are most likely distracting him."

"I see, I see. Do you have any 8's, Karl?"

"WHY-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> {Word Count: ~1,107}


End file.
